


More Than You

by mywinterbuckybear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, F/M, Hurt Steve Rogers, Injury Recovery, Just a pretty angsty fic to be honest, Missions Gone Wrong, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Stark Reader but its almost just implied, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony screaming at Steve, dad tony stark, let tony be a dad 2019, most just Tony as a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywinterbuckybear/pseuds/mywinterbuckybear
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Tony doesn't want to lose his daughter and he's not afraid to say it





	More Than You

**Author's Note:**

> Request by anons: can i request one where tony’s finally gonna let his daughter (the reader) join the avengers after so many long convincing and a hint of cap x stark reader 💗 thanks!! (btw i’m addicted to your fics 🙈)
> 
> : Hello~ You are such an incredible writer! I can’t get enough of your fanfics! ❤️ Can you perhaps write something with a Stark!Reader? Something that is angsty and has a protective and panicked Tony who hugs the life out of his daughter and is just the sweetest dad ever? Fluff + angst? I’m not sure about the plot. It can be anything. It can be reader snapping instead of him and dying, then being brought back to life by Strange and the Time Stone. Or something else. Idk.

“I told her to stay back,” Tony continued to mutter under his breath, running his hand feverishly through his hair. The blood that stained his hands had already long dried on his skin. “I fucking told her.”

“Tony, calm down.” Steve tried to console him as the man just continued to desperately walk back and forth outside the emergency room. The others just watched him, thinking that he would wear himself out but he hasn’t stopped for the past fifteen minutes.

“She’s already in there with Doctor Cho,” Steve tried to explain as soft as he could, “[Y/N] will be fine.”

“Like hell she’ll be Rogers!” Tony erupted, snapping his head towards Steve. His loud voice echoed through the halls of the medical bay, rendering everyone around them to silence.

That’s when Bruce stepped in and placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, before he does something he’d regret. “Tony, please don’t do this-”

“No!” Tony shouted at the scientist, jerking his shoulder away from Bruce, making the man step back. His eyes darted back at Steve, wordlessly telling the captain to not do anything to make this situation any worse than it has to be.

Tony placed his attention back at Steve, eyes red and glaring. His jaw was clenched tight, lips pressed to a line. He was shaking, his vision was blurring and he could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. Just looking at Steve’s stupid face was already painful enough as it is, especially when Tony remembers what he did.

“This happened-” his voice cracked, his own body betraying him. Tony sucked in his lips, clenching his fists. The sight of his daughter, bloody and broken, being wheeled to the emergency room, looking as if she was hanging on to the last thread of life played over and over again in his head. It was all because of Steve.

“This had all happened because you kept putting that damned idea in her head,” Tony hissed out, his anger getting the better of him.

“She’s not part of this. She was NEVER supposed to be a part of this team!” Tony screamed at his face, finally letting it all out. “One of the reasons I ever agreed to be in this fucking boyband is so she wouldn’t have to!”

“But since you kept telling her how much of a great addition she’ll be, how much the team is so lucky to have her,” Tony paused, letting his arms fall weakly to his sides, “[Y/N] hasn’t stopped trying since.”

Natasha stepped forward, trying to whisper calming words to Tony as Steve just let Stark use him as a punching bag. But the man persisted, swatting them all away. He was far too gone now.

“No! NO! LOOK! Look at it!” Tony pointed at the bloody door separating the hall the ER from the hall they all were standing in. The bloody handprints stamped on the glass door that belonged to the doctors trying to help was enough to make them all look away. “Look where it got her!

Steve kept his head down, waiting until Tony had tired himself out, until the blinding anger had died down. But to Tony, it was an insult. Steve didn’t even have the decency to look him in the eye.

"Do you even have anything to say for yourself?” Tony uttered, the silence of the room almost deafening the five of them.

“[Y/N] isn’t a little kid anymore,” Steve whispered out, not knowing what else there is to say.

He glanced up, now faced with the total lack of emotion on Tony’s face. It wasn’t even in defense. He could understand where Tony was coming from. [Y/N] was important to him too. She was important to everyone on the team. It was painful to see her get hurt. But no one could’ve seen it coming. This was no one’s fault.

“She’s her own person. She can make her own decisions.” Steve bit his tongue, he didn’t want to say it but he knows someone has to. “And she deserves the dignity of her choice.”

Tony only glanced back at Steve. The man just stared at him, dead in the eye. Everyone else froze in the room, waiting. He didn’t even try to stop the bitter laugh erupting from his throat, a small quirk at the corner of his lips. “Isn’t that just so precious coming from you?”

Tony ugly snorted. “I’m sure that’s what you tell yourself everyday.”

That’s when Clint took in a deep breath, grabbing on to the handrails on the walls behind him, mentally bracing himself as lowly breathed out, “ _oh, here it comes_.”

Steve squinted his eyes at Tony in pure confusion, unsure how this became about him. “What?”

“ _What?_ ” Tony mocked, making a face as subtle poison laced his tone. His expression hardened as he got into Steve’s face. “Don’t you think for _one_ ** _second_** that I don’t see how you look at my daughter, Rogers.”

“Oh god,” Clint moaned out, only to be quickly silenced by Natasha gripping his bicep.

Steve blinked, caught off guard. He sputtered out his words. “That’s not what we’re talking about here, Tony.”

Tony just nodded sarcastically, stepping away from him, already having stopped caring of the bullshit coming out of Steve’s mouth a few minutes ago, “oh, it’s not?”

“[Y/N] is a trained agent. She’s capable. And she knows it. We _all_ know it,” Steve pointed out. Even though Clint, Natasha and Bruce were quiet, he knew that they all shared his mindset. This was an isolated incident.

“What happened today was an unfortunate mistake. No one could’ve seen this coming.”

Tony was silent, facing the wall, putting both his hands on the handrails, deep in thought. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t know that. He understood that part. No one wanted it to happened. It was _just_ a mistake. He knows that. He could be reasonable. But it only ever takes just one.

“You know,” Tony started as he clenched his eyes shut. He turned around and walked closer to Steve, his features dulled to one in pain. He had passed anger at this point. He shook his head, looking Steve in the eye as he whispered, “you know _exactly_ what I saw that night, Steve. You know.”

Steve visibly deflated, any aggression that was present in his face faded. His throat dried as he tried to find the right words. “Tony… Wanda already apologized. It was just a nightmare.”

Steve knew how much those thoughts had consumed Tony ever since the Battle of New York. What Wanda showed him only rubbed salt to his wounds. And from what Steve had heard, he couldn’t blame Tony. But acting like this wasn’t going to solve anything. “It’s just a fear.”

“So what?” Tony stressed, raising his arms. “So, I’m just going to pretend I never saw what I did?”

“This is me trying to stop that,” Tony explained, trying to make Steve see what he’s desperately trying to do. “Or at least, _at the very least_ , spare my daughter from becoming a part of it.”

Steve frowned, sadness and pity clouding his features. “It’s not real, Tony.”

“I’m not going to wait for it to be real,” Tony ended, having already made up his mind on the subject. “I have too much to lose.”

Before Steve could even say anything else, Tony already removed his gaze from him. He ran a hand down his face, wiping away the wetness of his cheeks. “If anything happens to her in there, I will blame this all on you.”

* * *

“Everyone suit up.”

To that, everyone rushed to their respective weapons, gearing up for their upcoming mission. Wanda and Vision was away and the others didn’t really have the pleasure of waiting for them. Time was key in this one. They had to get there before it was too late for the hostages and these terrorists were known for being hostile, not reasonable.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Tony asked as his eyes landed on his daughter who was focused with her own things. [Y/N] didn’t spare him a glance, already having set her mind. “You’re going to need every help you can get.”

Tony grabbed [Y/N]’s hand, stopping her from grabbing another gun. She only looked up at her father confused. “[Y/N], this is Avengers business.”

[Y/N] waited for a second before raising a brow. “And?”

To that, Tony removed the guns from her own holster and placed it back down on the table. “If we need back-up, you have to tell Fury. Make him send agents or anything. That’s what we need you to stay here for.”

[Y/N] stared blankly at her father, taken back at how he could be as serious he was. They were even gaining some looks from the other avengers. “You can tell Jarvis that from way over there. You need more people right now.”

“We can’t really argue about this,” Tony firmly reasoned out, giving her that exasperated dad look but [Y/N] just shouted back. “Then don’t!”

Tony’s face fell to a more serious expression. “[Y/N], you’re not going.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re not going,” Tony repeated, putting his feet down, not caring about the shock overtaking on [Y/N]’s face. “You’re not going, you’re staying here where it’s safe and that’s final.”

With that, Tony finally called in his suit and turned his back on [Y/N]. He was about leave when- “I’m not just your daughter, Tony.”

Tony stopped on his tracks. Total silence fell into the room; no one dared to make a sound. Clint hugged his quiver to his body as Natasha’s eyes flicked between the two Starks, unsure if she’s supposed to say something or not. There was a few seconds before Tony turned around and send a glare to his daughter.

“Jarvis, don’t allow [Y/N] anywhere outside of this compound. She’s grounded. Complete house arrest until I say so.”

Her eyes bulged. “What?!-”

“And that’s final.”

[Y/N] opened her mouth to defend herself but Tony had already turned to his teammates. “Let’s go.” And he left the room.

[Y/N] was left aghast, offended and betrayed. Steve was about to say something to her, something to ease her mind but the woman had already turned to leave, walking away in quick strides out of the room. Steve sighed glancing at the opposite directions where the two Starks had walked out. Natasha only offered him a shrug as she tried to finish collecting her own weapons, being used to happenings like this by now.

But Steve wasn’t about to take that. He followed Tony, making the other avengers go after him. He was just in time to witness as Tony was putting on his suit. “Tony, don’t you think you were too-”

“And you stop right there,” Tony warned, his tone cold and harsh. “I’m not going to let you tell me how to father my own daughter, Rogers.”

Tony stepped of his pedestal as his helmet lowered to cover his face, stepping towards the captain, now taller than him, sizing him up _. “I know what I’m doing so just back off.”_

“Hey, um,” Bruce piped up, effectively easing the tension of the room as the focus all fell towards him.

His eyes warily darted towards the screens to his side, unsure of how he was going to break it to them. “The- The plane we were supposed to go to-”

“It’s not there anymore,” Natasha finished for him, hand on her hip, almost pointing the blame with her eyes.

The two men both glanced at each other, wide-eyed and in shock. With that, they all rushed to get to another quinjet. There were no words that needed to be exchanged. They already knew.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the place, seeing the situation had already worsened. The avengers quickly went to work, salvaging what they could. Tony landed right beside [Y/N] who was pulling her own weight. “Are you happy?”

[Y/N] chuckled, not even wasting time to take her attention off her targets to look her paranoid father in the eye. “You have the time to scold me?”

* * *

_“Are you happy?”_

It’s been hours but she were still in there. And as every second passes, the fear in Tony’s head only grew and grew. He had his head in his hands, those words repeating over and over again in his mind.

Tony would be damned if those were the last words to his daughter. All he got to do was scold and berate her. He knew that’s not what she deserved after laying down her life for total strangers that will never get to repay her. He didn’t even get to tell how much he loved her.

But he knows she’s strong. That was the other nagging voice in his head, keeping his sanity afloat. [Y/N]’s too stubborn. She’s always far too damn stubborn. She wouldn’t let something as low as this get her down. He knows that better than anyone. [Y/N] is his daughter after all.

Clint and Bruce had left the waiting hall, still needing to finalize the report for the mission while Natasha volunteered to stay back, also wanting to be one of the firsts to be there when they finally clear [Y/N]. There was also the small fact that no one had been able to talk Steve and Tony ever since their fight. And someone had to be there to break them up if another one starts.

The moment Doctor Cho finally came out of the emergency room, the avengers were right on their feet. Tony immediately came to her, desperate for anything but the woman had already offered him a tired smile. “She’s going to be okay.”

*

“Dad…” [Y/N] flicked his forehead again, this time causing him to stir in his sleep.

The man batted the nuisance away, shifting his head trying to be more comfortable on the small space that he had rested. She did it another time, enthusiastically patting the pad of her finger at his forehead. She continued it just until the man groaned and started to open his eyes.

“Oh god,” Tony gasped as he stood up in shock. He immediately went to [Y/N]’s side, softly touching her scratched cheeks, looking into her eyes as he finally collected his bearings. “You’re- You’re awake! I-”

“Nurse!” Tony turned back, shouting towards the door. “Nurse, she’s awake!”

Tony placed back his attention at [Y/N], the overwhelming sense of relief washing over him as he finally saw his daughter’s eyes stare back at his. “You’re okay. You’re okay.”

[Y/N] smiled as much as she could, throat rough and body still too weak and sore. “Did I worry you too much?”

“Damn right, you did. Don’t ever do that to me again,” Tony warned. He patted on his chest, trying to give her the sternest look he could muster at the moment. “I just got this heart to work alright and you’re already trying to kill me.”

“Do you even know how worried I was, oh god.” Tony leaned over, wrapping his arms carefully around her, pressing a kiss to her hair. “I swear you’re going to kill me one day.”

“I love you too, dad.”

“I love you too,” he whispered to her hair, being as gentle as he could, “you little asshole.”

[Y/N] chuckled, raising the hand she didn’t injure to rub his back, amused yet touched by her dad’s reaction. But it wasn’t a little bit funny to Tony. “God, I was so worried about you.”

Tony finally pulled away, tears starting to prick his eyes. “I thought I would actually lose you.”

“That’s-” [Y/N] shifted in her position, reaching for her dad’s hand and offering the most calming and reassuring expression she could make- “stupid.”

Tony snorted, blinking away the glassiness in his eyes, completely thankful seeing his daughter be okay. “Apparently it is.”

[Y/N] raised a brow, watching her father. “So?” She trailed after a short while only making her father confused.

“ _So_ … what?”

[Y/N] gave a gingerly grin. “Am I an avenger now?”

Tony could’ve laughed right there.

[Y/N] was his daughter. He would do everything to keep her safe, like he had done when she was little. But from what he’s seen, maybe it’s time to step back. She was going to back down from nothing anyway. “Go ahead. Do what you want.”

“It was stupid to think I can make you do anything anyway,” Tony admitted, holding onto her hand before giving her a pointed look. “Just don’t die.”

One could almost see the hope twinkle in the woman’s eyes. “I think I can handle that.”

“Wasn’t she always one?” Steve’s forehead creased as he leaned down and whispered, watching from afar. “Fury always considered her as part of the team, right?”

Natasha shushed him as she waved him away, leaning against the doorframe, listening intently to the heartwarming exchange. “Just let it happen.”

Tony brushed [Y/N]’s hair, smoothing it away from her face, careful of the fresh bandage around her head, letting his gaze sweep through the multiple injuries [Y/N] had acquired after practically carrying out the whole mission herself. “I’m sorry.”

“I promise I’ll never get in your way again,” Tony vowed, already pushing his own fears of pain and failure to the deepest recesses of his mind. “No matter what I think or what I know, I’ll trust you.”

“We’ll make it through this together.”

[Y/N] couldn’t help but smile at what she heard. Her father was never a man of few words, quite the opposite actually. But to hear something like that, from him of all people, knowing the kind of man he was, it was a treasure.

“What you saw was just a bad dream, dad,” [Y/N] reassured, knowing very well of the horrors that haunt her father’s life every day. But, she also knew hope.

“With a family like ours?”

She smiled, her own ego creeping in her words. “It’ll never happen.”  
.  
.  
.


End file.
